hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Whatever It Takes (Mixtape)
Whatever It Takes (Mixtape) is a remix of the song Whatever It Takes that was released on April 20, 2018. It features guest vocals from underground rappers Prodigal Sunn, Demrick, and Fudd Rukus. Background Speaking about the single, Johnny 3 Tears explained: "It’s such an honor for us as a band to share this song with some extremely talented artists and friends. The song is about doing whatever we have to in order to overcome any circumstance, which is something everyone goes through in life. It’s amazing to hear new stories on the same song. What’s your story?”. Lyrics I do whatever it takes to make it Break through anything I'm face to face with It's true, you gon' make me lose my patience 'Cause victory is mine and I'mma take it (So put your hands up!) I'm in this like the red blood of a winner, heart of a champion Moving through the game, relevant, strong as an elephant Face anything that I'm faced, I'm wise and intelligent Skills across the field, on the court, king of my regiment Train every day, being lazy don't pay If you do what it takes, you could rise on your way So you did it from the sons of man, Wu-Tang Clan Rose from the bottom of the pot to top of the pan And if you believe in yourself then you know that you can Do anything you put your heart and mind to, rowing them in Flow and expand, flow with the team, keep it serene And you win some, you lose some, all part of the dream I never give up, focused on the goal at hand Take my time, do it right, orchestrate with my plan Activate and captivate the fans, the name on the brand Divided we fall, united we stand I do whatever it takes to make it Break through anything I'm face to face with It's true, you gon' make me lose my patience 'Cause victory is mine and I'mma take it (So put your hands up!) Too many lames in my lane, I don't entertain Eliminate anything that's in the way We in a game full of clones and clowns, can't even hold your ground Boy, you'll never hold the crown, bitch niggas need ultrasounds Cookies by the pound, freshly baked, forever beg the chase Moving through the interstate to get the cake Gotta get a plaque for all my niggas that got a case You out a captive safe and those who definitely get a cape I'm feeling outta place in this room full of fake Taking food off my plate, worst move you could make Flatline, stainless steel, black nine Baow-baow, lay 'em flat, send 'em back to the other side, bye Win or lose, just know I die for my troops How you keep it a hundred with them lies in your truth You see I been A1 since day one, just say something different You don't live it, there's a difference, take your bitches by the minute I do whatever it takes to make it Break through anything I'm face to face with It's true, you gon' make me lose my patience 'Cause victory is mine and I'mma take it (So put your hands up!) (Welcome to the machine!) The nightmare's not far behind but the dream's near It's never ending till I'm trending like Supreme gear There's nothing clean here, replacing all the soapy shit Don't pay him for the dope he spits, I'm making it with opiates Shooting for the moon like I'm racing with the Soviets Bring the West back, it's feeling vacant now that Kobe quit I'm rolling in your chick's Accord or my '64 Sipping Coors in a Lincoln Ford bumping Liquid Swords Even if I don't agree what the culture shifted towards I'll die without the music kinda like what Jim with The Doors They wanna pull me in the gutter like Pennywise But I'm wise with the pennies, plenty tried, instead I steady rise I haven't left the streets, barely slept in weeks All my equity is dirty and the septic leaks Kept it G and bypassed the meter, now my grass is greener Over white trash and cheaper, motherfucker, thought you knew...? I do whatever it takes to make it Break through anything I'm face to face with It's true, you gon' make me lose my patience 'Cause victory is mine and I'mma take it (So put your hands up!) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - engineering, programming, vocals *Danny - background vocals *J-Dog - background vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - background vocals ;Other *Demrick - vocals *Fudd Rukus - vocals *Prodigal Sunn - vocals Trivia *This is the band's third collaboration. The first two were 2005's Turn Off the Lights featuring Jeffree Star and Black Cadillac featuring B-Real from V, respectively. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2018 Category:Collaborations * * * Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Danny Category:Produced by Charlie Scene *